malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
K'rul's Belfry
K'rul's Belfry was the most recognisable feature of an abandoned temple dedicated to the Elder God K'rul which was situated in the Noble district of Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.712 The temple was located at the summit of Old K'rul's Avenue which climbed the first of the inner city hills to a circular court, full of weeds and half-burried dolmens, opposite which was the temple. The last monk had died many generations ago and the temple had been abandoned. Now the stonework was latticed in cracks and overgrown with moss.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.181 Although extremely old, the belfry and temple were nowhere near as old as the language of the Tiste Andii.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.186 The square belfry itself rose from the inner courtyard of the temple and bore designs of ages past. A spiral staircase led up to a high platform which had commanding views over all the nearby rooftops. Rose marble columns marked the four corners of the platform and held up the peaked roof, the sides of which were scaled in green-stained bronze tiles.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.183 The left-sided wall of the staircase was lined with soot-stained paintings that told a story.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.396 In Gardens of the Moon The belfry featured several times in the book. Talo Krafar thought he had escaped pursuers by climbing up to the platform of the belfry. Mistaking Crokus Younghand to be one of them he loosened a quarrel at the young thief but due to Oponn's interference, it missed. Moments later, Talo was killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.183-186 The spilling of Talo's blood on ground once sanctified to K'rul was the event that summoned K'rul back to the world from the Realms of Chaos.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.167Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.443 Rallick Nom escaped to the belfry after the skirmish between Darujhistan's Assassins' Guild and Tiste Andii asassin-mages. Later, he made his stand here, killing Ocelot, the clan leader contracted to kill Coll.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US HC p.378-379 Crokus Younghand and Apsalar hid in the belfry in the hours leading to the night of the Gedderone Fête.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.396 Anomander Rake used the belfry to look over the city while awaiting the arrival of Raest, the Jaghut Tyrant. K'rul appeared before him to ask that Rake do nothing to harm his temple. K'rul also revealed that the temple was the only place that he could manifest his physical presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.467 In Memories of Ice The building was converted into a tavern, K'rul's Bar, by the retired Bridgeburners, Antsy, Picker, Blend and Mallet. In Toll the Hounds The bar was attacked by members of the Assassins' Guild contracted to kill the remaining Bridgeburners. Notes and references Category:Buildings Category:Darujhistan